Various types of tools are known for the tightening and loosening of bolts and nuts and like fasteners. Common types of tools used for this purpose include manual and automatic screwdrivers and various types of wrenches. Crescent wrenches and socket wrenches are common types of wrenches. A crescent wrench includes an elongated handle with a crescent-shaped head having a squared slot or opening. In the case of an adjustable crescent wrench, the opening is adjustable in size typically by rotation of a threaded thumbscrew. In the case of a fixed-size crescent wrench, the opening is a fixed size. Multiple fixed-sized crescent wrenches having openings of various sizes may be available in a set of the crescent wrenches to facilitate tightening and loosening of bolts and nuts having various sizes.
A socket wrench typically includes an elongated handle one end of which is fitted with a ratchet assembly. Cylindrical sockets having socket openings of various sizes are removably and individually attached to a male connector element, which extends from the ratchet assembly. The socket opening of each socket may have a hexagonal shape or may include multiple interior ridges or teeth adapted to engage the flats on a bolt or nut. A directional selector on the ratchet assembly facilitates selection of the direction of rotation of the socket for incremental tightening or loosening of the bolt or nut when the socket is attached to the ratchet assembly. Therefore, because there is no need to disengage and re-engage the socket with the bolt or nut preparatory to each turn, the socket wrench imparts ease, convenience and flexibility to the bolt tightening and loosening procedure.
Because the sockets of a socket wrench set are various sizes, it is important to maintain organization of the sockets in the set in such a manner that the proper socket can be selected for attachment to the ratchet assembly of the socket wrench when a socket of a particular size is needed. Conventionally, the sockets may be arranged in order of ascending or descending size in a toolbox or the like. However, the sockets must frequently be selected when the user is working in a physically confined area such as beneath an automobile, for example. Therefore, it may be difficult for the user to readily identify and select a socket having the desired size within a confined area.
Therefore, a socket storage apparatus is needed which is suitable for storing sockets of a socket wrench in an organized and accessible manner and particularly in a manner in which a socket of a desired size can be expeditiously identified and selected in a physically confined area.